Uncertain
by LostAngels1x2
Summary: What does it mean to be a pilot? What must be sacrificied? Duo knows all to well.
1. Chapter 1

No, I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. If I did I wouldn't be here, sigh.

Ok! So I finally got the edited version of this up. I mean…I'm not negligent …I totally edited it before posting..cough…sigh.. Anyways!

Duo POV, shonen ai, naked Duo.

The hot water flowed down his back as he pressed his hands to the wall. It was almost calming in a way. The hot spray seemed to relieve all tension and washed the dried blood from his hair. He stood there watching the blood circle the porcelain tub before disappearing down the drain. Clearly he was still bleeding from somewhere, but he was too relaxed to care at this point.

The blood was almost mesmerizing, blending with the water to become almost a faint pink. This was the only time when Duo would ever admit to not minding the colour pink…when the blood was so diluted that it took on a more innocent shape.

Duo was stirred from his thoughts to a loud knock on the door. "Duo? Are you ok there?" Quatre asked in a concerned voice. You could always count on someone to ruin a nice moment after a battle. "You've been in there a while and..." he was cut off, "Duo, no ones checked your wounds yet. You need to be looked at before you sleep." Heero's monotone voice was easily recognizable.

Duo reluctantly shut the shower off and stepped out. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, quickly giving himself a look over before opening the door. "I'm fine you guys, no major cuts or anything." Duo knew this wasn't exactly true, he was still bleeding after all, but it wasn't exactly lie ether. It's not like he was dying or bleeding out. And of course, being checked over meant being touched and that was about as low on his list of things to do as befriending an OZ mercenary. He let out a small chuckle at the thought.

"Duo, you knew it's not safe to not check you over. You could get an infection or something." Quatre was standing beside the bathroom door while Heero had taken up residence on the edge of Duos' bed. /Now there's a sight I doubt I'll ever see again, Heero Yuy on my bed. / Duo thought to himself. It was as if Heero could hear his thoughts because at that very moment he stood up and walked towards the other boys. "I'll take a look at him when he dries off; check on the others for now." Quatre simply nodded, gave Duo a brief glance as if to apologize for something and walked out. /Damn space heart. He knows something's up which means I'll have some explaining to do later. / Duo thought to himself.

Any further thought was interrupted by Heero. "Sit down. I'll get the first aid kit." It wasn't a question and if there was anything Duo did not need it was Heero Yuy running his hands down his body right now. "Look Heero, I'm really alright..." he did a quick spin, "See, nothing. And no offence Heero, but I could really do without your hands poking and prodding me, ya know?" /At least not at the moment/ he thought to himself with a smirk. With that Heero simply turned around. "Hn. Fine." He flipped his covers back and crawled into bed.

Duo just watched, surprised at how quickly, and easily Heero had given up. /Was it something I said? Sheesh./ Duo walked over to his side of the room, quickly pulled on his boxer shorts and climbed beneath his own covers.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 of uncertain, Heero's POV, mild sexual comments/impliedness ( yeah that's right, impliedness, it's a word).

Duo had arrived at the safe house later than expected. Heero had been at his laptop seemingly going over notes for his own mission next week; however he was well aware Duo was overdue. /This is not like Duo. I wonder if he has been delayed. Come on you braided moron, walk through the door. / No sooner than Heero had the thought in his head he her the door open. Duo removed his hood and walked inside covered in wet clothes, "It's pouring cats and dogs out there!" he stated as he slipped off his wet boots. Quatre was the first one to welcome Duo back. "Glad to see you, Duo." Quatre said as he helped the pilot with his bag. Heero looked up, "Mission completed?" he queried with little more than a sideways glace. Duo's reply, dripping with sarcasm, "I'm back aren't I?" which was followed with a quick smirk, taking some of the heat off his reply. Heero simply hn'd in response. That was when he noticed it. The slight jump Duo made when Trowa's hand settled on Duo's shoulder, leaning against him as he congratulated him on the missions' success. Duo barely faltered, but it was enough for Heero to take note of the obvious sign of pain that quickly spread across his features. Duo was quick to catch himself and turned his head in Trowa's direction, "Matter of fact Tro, I think this one was my best yet! That being said, I'm famished, got any grub?" Trowa smirked and Quatre mentioned the remaining food from dinner was in the kitchen awaiting his arrival.

Heero watched the other pilot's retreat while pondering Duo's lack of mentioning his was injured. /Something isn't right here. / was all Heero could think as he furrowed his brow.

Later that evening Duo was nowhere to be seen. Normally the jovial pilot would be bouncing around from place to place peering over Heeros' shoulder or conversing with the others. He had been remarkably quiet which was cause for concern. Quatre appeared over Heeros' shoulder, face tight with concern, "Heero, have you noticed anything strange about Duo since his return from his mission? Something doesn't feel right." /Hn. Quatre feels it too. / "Yes. He is acting oddly." Heero replied as he shut down his laptop and began to make his way towards their shared accommodations. Quatre followed, "What are you planning to do?" he asked, worried that any confrontation might only make the problem worse. Upon his lack of reply, Quatre grabbed Heeros' shoulder, "Heero, perhaps its best if I speak to him, ne?" Quatre used his opportunity to slip in front of Heero and began gently knocking on the bedroom door. When there was no reply, he gently pushed forward and noticed that the bathroom door was closed, and made his way towards it. Again he knocked, and upon receiving no reply called out "Duo? Are you ok there," concern laced in his question, "You've been in there a while and..." Heero interjected, "Duo, no one's checked your wounds yet. You need to be looked at before you sleep." They heard the shower shut off and a quick swish of a shower curtain being pulled open, and the door unlocked revealing a half naked Duo, covered only from the waist down in a towel. /Now is not the time to play on my temptations Maxwell. / Heero thought as he gazed upon the sight in front of him.

"I'm fine you guys, no major cuts or anything." Duo smirked as he toweled his hair revealing his muscular torso and arms. He did appear to be in seemingly normal attitude and appearance.

"Duo, you know it's not safe to not check you over. You could get an infection or something." Quatre mildly scolded as he continued standing in place beside the bathroom door while Heero had taken up residence on the edge of Duos' bed. Upon feeling the glance in his general direction Heero removed himself from his current perch and made his way towards Duo and Quatre. "I'll take a look at him when he dries off; check on the others for now." He looked Quatre in the eye as he spoke and Quatre simply nodded, giving Duo a brief glance as if to apologize for something and walked out. /I hope you're okay Duo. / The green eyed pilot thought as he made his way out of the room.

"Sit down. I'll get the first aid kit." Heero's voice was low, but imposing. Duo moved farther into the room, the darkness swallowing up his pale skin as he moved. "Look Heero, I'm really alright..." he did a quick spin, "See, nothing. And no offence Heero, but I could really do without your hands poking and prodding me, ya know?" a small smirk crossed his lips, leaving Heero to ponder its' existence. /He appears to be back to normal; perhaps he was just tender from straining his muscles. There are no visible cuts or scrapes.../ with that Heero simply turned around. "Hn. Fine." He flipped his covers back and crawled into bed. Heero could feel the violet eyes on him even in the dark. Duo seemed to stare for a moment and satisfied that Heero was not going to ambush him went to his side of the room and climbed beneath his own covers.


	3. Chapter 3

No, I don't own Gundam wing or any of its characters. Although if I did I would certainly enjoy them ;)

Maybe one or two more chapters on this one, I haven't decided how I want to end it yet. I've been trying to keep up with my posts, so I'll see if I can't have something soon. Enjoy!

Partly Heero POV, Shonen ai, Naked Duo, mild language.

Heero glanced at his clock, it was nearly 4 a.m. and Duo was stirring and moans were escaping his lips. He watched closely, attempting to determine if this was a dream that would end, or if he needed to shake the other boy awake. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity of listening to the other boy moan, he slipped out of bed and went to Duo.

The room was dark, it was almost impossible to see anything except for the light from the window that illuminated Duo's face. His brow was full of sweat, his face was pale, and his eyes clenched shut in another nightmare. He gently placed his hand on Duo's shoulder, however when he did he was met with moisture and heat. Duo was burning up! Alarmed, he reached for the switch to the lamp on Duo's nightstand.

What he saw frightened him. Yes, the perfect soldier was frightened. Duo's sheets were soaked in a mixture of sweat and blood. His face was so pale, his body covered in droplets of sweat. He shook the boy gently, "Duo, Duo wake up. Come on." Duo didn't stir, his lids flickering momentarily.

/I have to move him/ he thought as he realized the need to move quickly. He ran to their shared bathroom and plugged the drain, filling the tub with warm water.

He slipped an arm under Duo's shoulders and another under his legs; he gently lifted him and moved towards the bathroom. He felt like 100 pounds of dead weight in his current condition.

He felt the water with his foot and gently slipped the other boy into the filling tub. Upon hitting the water Duo began to regain consciousness, his head slumped against his chest.

"Duo! Can you hear me? Come on baka, answer me." He was losing patience; he knew that this kind of response was not good. He gently rubbed Duo's sternum to elicit response. Duo's head jerked up, but nothing more. "K'so!" /He's totally unconscious/. He sat Duo up and began to look down his back; there were no visible injuries that he could see. He gently moved his hands down towards Duo's boxers. He slipped them underneath him to expose his flesh and upon doing so, found the culprit: A large bullet hole, bleeding, swollen and obviously causing Duo a great deal of pain. His reaction when Heero grazed the area startled him.

"Ow, Jesus! What in the Hell?" Duo lifted his head, surprised by what he saw. Heero was sitting at the edge of the bathtub with Duo in the water, naked and looking at his ass. "Jesus, 'Ro, if you wanted to see me naked all ya had to do was ask." He said with some of his normal biting wit.

Heero glared, "Baka, you're injured! You could have bled to death! I don't know how deep this bullet is, or if it's still in your thigh! Why did you ignore such an injury?"

At that moment, Quatre, Trowa and WuFei all made an appearance in the doorway. "Jeez, guys a little privacy?" Was all Duo could muster, he planted a smirk on his lips, but even that seemed to be a lot of effort at this point in time.

"Heero? What happened?" Quatre asked as he made his way into the soon to be crowded bathroom. Heero glanced in his direction, "Bullet hole. He wouldn't let me check him. Grab the first aid kit; I need gauze, tweezers, alcohol and something to suture with."

Upon hearing this requests Duo sat up, "Suture? Tweezers? Really, I'm fine! I don't need that stuff." He attempted to push himself up causing more blood to leak from his wound and turn the water back to the pink he had been fond of earlier. /I need to get out of here, right now. /

Heero grabbed Duo's hand to steady him, supporting his body as he rose and seized the right opportunity to swings his arms underneath him and move him back to the bedroom. Trowa grabbed his head for support, while WuFei turned on the lights and grabbed some towels.

Quatre returned with the needed supplies and laid them out on the night stand for Heero. He turned his questioning blue eyes in Duo's direction, noticing the amethyst eyed boy was staring blankly. "Duo? It will all be ok, don't worry."

"Trowa, grab his legs and help me flip him." Heero instructed as he lay Duo down. He needed to get the bullet out of his fellow pilot before too much longer. Duo lay there, his expression blank, his eyes dull and face growing stark white. There was no time to waste.

Heero began dousing the gauze in alcohol, "I need space to work," was all he said. The other boys exited the room in silence, each looking over at their comrade, concern spread over their faces. Heero gently swabbed the area with the gauze. Duo winced. /Good. Pain is a good sign. / "This will sting." He said as he held the gauze down on the open wound. "Gahhhhhh, Heero! Jeeeezzzzzzz! Give me some warning next time, huh?" Heero smirked, 'Hn. Baka. You were shot in the thigh, ignored it for hours, but a little rubbing alcohol makes you scream in pain?" he removed the gauze and gently applied pressure.

"Since when did you become so funny?" Duo chuckled, "Can you cover me up at least a bit? I feel like an exhibitionist with my ass hanging out." he lifted his hand to reach for a nearby sheet. Heero gently draped the sheet over him. "Fine. Shame," was all he said. Duo glanced at him, surely he had misheard…


End file.
